sitcom_showfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
The focus of the shows plot is Eric and his friends: Et, Jake, Kenna, Ella, Stu, and her boyfriend Luke. Main Characters * Mike Wayne as Eric Duhg Boyd, the patriarch of the group. Common nicknames given to him by his friends Et, Jackson, and Rye are Fatt Butt, Captain Stupid, and the Mighty Garbage. He is one of the protagonists of the show as * Hazuki Morinaga as Etsuko (Et for short) Kobayashi, Eric’s Japanese roommate. On rare occasions, he can be barefooted. * Tomdee Somwan as Jariya “Jake” Boonliang, the gaming boss. Due to being half virtuous and half sinful, Jake is predicted to become a Yashi with his soon to be former personality when he goes to heck. * Damien Hawke as Kamon “Kenna” Anusorn, the goth kid and the rebel. He stands out with his ''My Chemical Romance ''tour jacket, other black clothes, and gray shoes. * Maya Davis as Ella Keane-Juhaphput, the group’s only girl. Like Kenna, she is a rebel and likes metal music, only lighter. She stands out by wearing tank tops and shorts or tattered jeans and having short boy-like hair. She is Luke’s girlfriend. * Cray Z Stayan as Stewart “Stu” Bradley, the troublemaker of the group. He is also known as “the dude” because he stands out in his ''AC/DC ''tour tank top throughout Seasons 1-2. In addition to this, he likes causing mischief and pranking people including his friends. He would often come with his high school friends including Ella’s best friend Tess to give bad toys improper funeral services after they burn them (the toys). * Layton Jones as Luke Yunram, the wise guy of the group. He is Ella’s boyfriend as he may grow jealous whenever he sees her with a boy she may be impressed by. Supporting Characters * Jonathan Gartrell as Jackson Evans, one of Eric and Et’s friends. * Andrew Kay as Rye Scott, another one of Eric and Et’s friends. * Emmaline Cheng as Tasanee “Tess” Olari, one of Stu’s friends and Ella’s best friend. * Som Phom as Jao “Jack” Pullap, one of Stu’s friends. * Keenan Jowles as Mahidol “Matt” Yuwaseree, one of Stu’s friends. * Fa Ying as Vanida “Vi” Jinsopa, one of Stu’s friends. * Mason Semsen as Guy Madthing, one of Stu’s friends. * Colin Nathanson as Brendan Hyer, one of Luke’s classmates. Other Characters * Christian Kelley as Garry Dotter, a missionary teacher volunteering at Shine the Light Yoshist School, where Ella’s nephew attends school. * Oswald Phillips as “Harvey”, * Bob Yoshida as Hikaru Kurosawa, a time traveler always assigned to stop unexpected dangers. * Luca Marcus Kind as Jaidee “Jay” Laimek, Kenna’s old childhood friend. * Tyler Chan as Dusit “Duke” Yunram, Luke’s brother. * Heinrich Lanz as Adolf Slikk, Luke’s pen pal from Germany. * Scotland Richardson as Anthony Tremaine, Eric’s old friend. * Wayne Saito-Byrnes as Shack Juhaphut, Ella’s older brother. * Dara Vocino as Butri “Brie” Jantor-Juhaphut, Shack’s new wife. Yosh Citizens (even foreigners) Kids * Emma Ho as Tukata “Tune” Walak, * Chai Son as Note Walak, * Thong Di as Sonchai “Song” Walak, * Lillia Honghui as Mekhala “Mel” Walak, Teens and Young Adults * William Eggerling as Kyle Alton, * Gemma Sumnam as Libbie Parker, * Robert Harrell as Tobias Swanson, an African-American * Gabriel Riegel as Curt Thanin, * Ian Stonestreet as Billy Gerber, the former roommate of Jake’s uncle’s nephew’s cousin. Visitors * as Michael Grimm, a famous Category:Characters